mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The TyRhainean Empire by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson
The TyRhainean Empire by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson The TyRhainean Empire The TyRhainean Empire i totalitarian regime known as TyRhainean rule the area. They originally come a harsh planet, once visited frequently by the Atlanteans. Their sun was about to go Nova and were convinced, due their Great Respect for the Elder Races, moved off to Terra-Prime. The TyRhainean are super humans who possess greater prowess than average humans. men wore tight fighting garb. with TyRhainean Wolf hide capes and leather fighting vest, that holds many weapons and other useless devices that covered nearly their entire bodies, generally leaving only the face and hands exposed. The Many TyRhainean hair was pulled into a kind of topknot through an opening in the top of the headgear, though some don't wear it this way and leave it flowing about their head and neck areas. Male attire is very colorful, but there different blend of colors indication that color connoted status or tribe. More important TyRhainean added subdued ornamentation to their clothing; typically, this consisted of fringes or ruffs of fur. The highest-ranking TyRhainean First Guard -an Elite Fighting Service in service of a The TyRhainean High Council of Lords is known as the First Prime and bears a raised gold insignia, fitted upon a leather headband. Other high-ranking may bear similar silver marks. TyRhainean women wore long, flowing dresses and bound their hair. Very few ever make into the TyRhainean Warrior Elite Class, but fight in low level position under TyRhainean Military Clans. Government The Great Council is made up of nine individuals, originally three each from the TyRhainean's three social classes, Warrior, Religious, and Worker,a representative of each seated at the Great Council..Although the TyRhainean Empire is a tyrannical one,it is also an OligarchyAn oligarchy (Greek , Oligarkhía) (oligocracy) is a form of government in which power effectively rests with a small elite segment of society distinguished by royal, wealth, intellectual, family, military, or religious hegemony. The word oligarchy is from the Greek words for "few" (ὀλίγος olígos) and "rule" (ἀρχή arkhē). Such states are often controlled by politically powerful families whose children are heavily conditioned and mentored to be heirs of the power of the oligarchy. Therefore TyRhainia would be a tyranical oligarchy style of government,in many have such despite any nobel reasons at first.Oligarchies have been tyrannical throughout history, being completely reliant on public servitude to exist. Three-way division This part of a 12th century Swedish tapestry has been interpreted to show, from left to right, the one-eyed Okhaar, the hammer-wielding Thaar and Fre-yhaar holding up an ear of corn. This triad corresponds closely to the trifunctional division: Okhaar is the patron of priests and magicians, Thaar of warriors, and Fre-yhaar of fertility and farming or worker class-who mostly the slave class.This was strenthened by the TyRhainean myth of the Three Lights or Stars in the Sky-actually not deities,but three Seraphian Star Ships hovering in orbit day and night watching over the planet from time to time,as cultural observers and mission as Protector Lords of the Multiverve. The TyRhainean began ) in prehistoric society, reflected in the existence of classes or castes, those of priests, warriors, and commoners (farmers or pastoralists), corresponding to the three functions of the sacral, the martial and the economic, respectively. The TyRhaineans divided the Proto-Indo-European into three categories: sovereignty, military, and productivity. He further subdivided sovereignty into two distinct and complementary sub-parts. One part was formal, juridical, and priestly, but rooted in this world. The other was powerful, unpredictable, and also priestly, but rooted in the other, the supernatural and spiritual world. The second main division was connected with the use of force, the military, and war. Finally, there was a third group, ruled by the other two, whose role was productivity: herding, farming, and crafts. Society and culture Most of them join the TyRhainean Secret Service-their form of Surveillance of enemies or potential enemies of the Empire. describe the TyRhainean Military Clans as being a bloodthirsty race, but this is only a very basic description of a sworn enemy. While most of the TyRhainean Military Clans seen are certainly aggressive, and often employ violence as an expedient solution to a problem, they will not hesitate to use a non-violent method if it will achieve their goals. They are also shown to care deeply about their family and race. It should be noted that almost all of the TyRhainean Military Clans seen in the series are part of the TyRhainean Military Clans, and so are not necessarily representative of the race as a whole. The Atlanteans must have seen something in the rest of their culture worth saving, that either known by younger races or not evident in the TyRhainean as of yet in their cultures social evolution. TyRhainean, like the Jovians, are said to not kill each other, and view the way with which humans kill each other in wars and in crimes as horrific-unless provokes into the situation by some sort of act of dishonor. The TyRhainean government is referred to as an Imperium or Imperial Empire. Given that the TyRhainean race has waged a successful war with the Jovians, it seems likely that the Imperium is a well-organized government. The general impression created is that the Imperium is an aggressive organization lacking compassion, as it is shown that the TyRhainean have destroyed outright many other World Plates that have allied, wittingly or otherwise, with the Jovians, in accordance with the TyRhainean desire to wipe all trace of the Jovians from the existence. There is a peace movement within the TyRhainean culture, a representative of which appears members of the TyRhainean have cooperated with Jovians to find a solution to their biological problems at undisclosed times in the past. The impression is made that cooperation dates back at least several centuries. Costums TyRhaineans are mostly all tall and large; seven feet is not unusual, as the women are but slightly shorter around 6 foot. They are also fast and strong. TyRhaineans society is bound by a wide variety of rules and strictures, violation of which can have consequences as severe as death. Ancient Tykhainia was moderately primitive humanoid society based on tribal leadership and strong codes of war. Led by a high male tier, their customs and traditions forbid shows of cowardice-Walleer, and even forbid strangers to touch the wife of the high Council Member-. This species tends toward resolving conflicts with their blades rather than with their words. A few of these include: *No other man may touch the wife of a High Council Member. Doing so is punishable by death, because it considered an attempt to usurp his possessions and property-that wife is not only partial owner, but caretaker of the family unites. The heir to the next Generation of the TyRhainean Empire. The TyRhaineans also believe the perfect mate is the perfect woman, in she must physically strong of mind, will and body, If she shows fear or lack of any of these qualities, she not worthy of being ones mate-or Suool Khaar-Beloved Mate. *The heir of a deposed TyRhainean High Council Member is traditionally killed by the usurper; if the heir is not yet born, then the mother is killed before birth can occur. *If a woman offers a man something such as a gift, and he accepts, her nearest male relative must try to kill the recipient. This form of challenge is considered an honor; the TyRhaineans value combat even over love. *TyRhaineans value honesty, and accept the word even of strangers. But if one's word is proved valueless, the offended TyRhaineans will try to kill the offender. To say that someone’s word is unimportant and that you do not hear him is equivalent to accusing him of lying. *TyRhaineans value hospitality, and demonstrate it to anyone who does not give them reason to consider him an enemy. * TyRhaineans value the courageous, and disdain the fearful or weak. *TyRhaineans believe that the strong should survive, and the weak and sick die. They have little use for doctors or medicines. There children and young are taught to fight there way through life. The Victor not only gains honor but the losers titles and possession, for losing. He must either hide away as a coward or proves him or herself as a TyRhainean Warrior. It is felt, that one individual is not worthy to fight survival, and one is worthy to either live or be recognized as a citizen of worth. *When aroused to anger, a TyRhaineans acts quickly; he does not stop to ponder his course of action, but usually simply attacks whoever has angered or offended him. *Their society is based on war and combat; ritual suicide is often preferred over living life as a crippled warrior, and may allow a warrior to die with honor. To be captured rather than killed in battle brings dishonor to not only the captive but his descendants. Death is depicted as a time for celebration, not grief. *TyRhainean believe a brave warrior can either take a life or give a worthy opponent his or her life back, in return for his or her own. * Other Things TyRhaineans language and names often contain a double vowel combination; this often breaks the word into extra syllables. For example the title Ackheer is often, but not consistently, pronounced "Akh Khear". The name Akheer is pronounced "ak Khear", with a stop between "a" and "ear".Many other TyRhainean words follow similar example, such cowardice-Walleer.Suool Khaar-Sool Khaar-Beloved Mate. Sarkhaan-Lord-pronounced Saar '' -''Khaar.Tyree Khaa-Luu Taah Shamon Woman The Khaa-Luu Taah Shamon or Shamon Woman were female members of the TyRhainean Hill People of home planet who were trained as healers. They were skilled in the plant biology of the planet and knew which roots and herbs would cure certain ailments. These medicinal plants were then combined with shamanistic rituals during the healing process. Most notable of these was the mahko root ceremony used to extract Mugato venom from an infected individual. Kahn-ut-tu women had very high status in their tribes and were highly sought after as mates. According to regional legend no man could refuse a Kahn-ut-tu once he had been through a medicinal ritual with one., Nona, demonstrated knowledge of a plant that emitted an airborne compound capable of inducing lust in malesplanet is a medical treasure trove of materials needed for various serums and drugs. Nona, witch doctor who has a cure for the Mugato bite. In reality Nona is influencing Tyree with her herbal drugs and keeps urging him to acquire the villagers' "fire sticks" for their tribe, but he still refuses and maintains a traditional pacifist view.It is speculated that they are the creation of TyRhainean culture,not due their homeworld abondent supply of natural drugs,but contact with Avatarians,Atlantean and Asitlandrians-all use some form of natural medicine,somewhere within their advanced medical practices. Role The shaman's social role may be defined by a set of connected behaviors, rights and obligations as conceptualized by actors in a social situation and the expected behavior in a given individual within their cultural social status and social position. Cultural Anthropology approaches shamanism as the study of their culture, beliefs, and practices. The New Age movement has appropriated shamanism into modern practices. Soul and spirit concepts The variety of functions described in the above section may seem to be rather distinct tasks, but the soul and spirit concepts may underlying to join them. ;Soul :The soul concept can generally explain more, seemingly unassociated phenomena in shamanism: :may be based closely on the soul concepts of the belief system of the people served by the shaman (online). It may consist of the retrieving the lost soul of the ill person. See also the soul dualism concept. ;;Scarcity of hunted game :can be solved by “releasing” the souls of the animals from their hidden abodes. Besides that, many taboos may prescribe the behavior of people towards game, so that the souls of the animals do not feel angry or hurt, or the pleased soul of the already killed prey can tell the other, still living animals, that they can let themselves to be caught and killed.Kleivan & Sonne 1985: 7, 19–21Gabus, Jean: A karibu eszkimók. Gondolat Kiadó, Budapest, 1970. (Hungarian translation of the original: Vie et coutumes des Esquimaux Caribous, Libraire Payot Lausanne, 1944.) It describes the life of Caribou Eskimo groups. The ecological aspect of shamanistic practice (and the related beliefs) has already been mentioned above in the article. ;;Infertility of women :can be cured by obtaining the soul of the expected child to be born. ;Spirits:Also the beliefs related to spirits can explain many different phenomena too,Hoppál 2007c: 18 for example, the importance of storytelling, or acting as a singer, can be understood better if we examine the whole belief system: a person who is able to memorize long texts or songs (and play an instrument) may be regarded as having achieved this ability through contact with the spirits (for example among Khanty people).Hoppál 2005: 99 Mediator Shaman act as "mediators" in their culture.The shaman is seen as communicating with the spirits on behalf of the community, including the spirits of the dead. In some cultures, this mediator function of the shaman may be illustrated well by some of the shaman's objects and symbols. E.g. among the Selkups, a report mentions sea duck as a spirit-animal: ducks are capable of both flying, and diving underwater, thus they are regarded as belonging to both the upper world and the world underneath.Hoppál 2005: 94 Similarly, the shaman and the jaguar are identified in some Amazonian cultures: the jaguar is capable of moving freely on the ground, in the water, and climbing trees (like the shaman's soul). In some Siberian cultures, it is some water fowl species that are associated to the shaman in a similar way, and the shaman is believed to take on its form. “The Shaman's Tree” is an image found in several cultures (Yakuts, Dolgans, Evenks, etc.) as a symbol for mediation. The tree is seen as a being whose roots belong to the world underneath; its trunk belongs to the middle, human-inhabited world; and its top is related to the upper world. Paraphernalia shaman priest in his regalia]] Shamans may have various kinds of paraphernalia in different cultures. Drum - The Shoo-tatah Drum is used by shamans of several peoples in Siberia; the same holds for many Eskimo groups, although its usage for shamanistic seances may be lacking among the InQuoo Khai of Caa Lahnah.Vitebsky 1996: 49 and African peoples. Also used in ceremonies among the Navajo and in traditional ways in their blessings and ceremonies. Gong - Often found through South East Asia, Far Eastern peoples. Didgeridoo and clap stick - Found mainly among the various aboriginal peoples of Auust Skaarah. Pipe Pipe used for smoking various psychoactive herbs (e.g. tobacco in Southern TyRhainia, cannabis in India). Sword - In the Hmong culture, a holly sword will always be used in the practice to protect the shaman from wondering "evil" spirits as he travel to the spirit world. Shake - Found mostly in the Hmong culture, the shaman begins his practice by rattling, which turns into a shake. It is the process of communicating with his shamanistic spirits to guide him to the spirit world. Long Table - A flexible wooden table approximately at a size of 9X2. Found in the Hmong Culture, the long table transforms into a "flying horse and boat" in the spirit world. Rooster - A rooster is often used in the Hmong culture. A shaman uses a rooster when he journey his way to the unknown. It is said that the rooster shields the shaman from wondering "evil" spirits by making him invisible, thus the evil spirits only see a worthless rooster's spirit. Weapons TyRhaineans fight hand to hand with swords and knives. They also hand held Stun batons, to subdue slaves or prisoners, they want to keep for loborers, captives or other uses. At ranges of up to one hundred yards, they can accurately throw a three bladed disc called a Khaarhat; this weapon, in the hands of a skilled user, is deadly. The Khaarhat '''was a melee weapon. It is a three-sided bladed weapon used by tribal warriors on planet Tykhainia III. It was highly effective at ranges of up to 100 meters.see they possess flintlock long guns and other firearms. He knows it is impossible for them to have advanced to this stage so quickly. '''Teer (tē'-îr, tēr) is the title of the ruler of the Ten Nations of the TyRhainean Empire.